


B Average

by Starrdust31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kylo Ren, Cold Weather, College Student Rey (Star Wars), Comedy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Writing, F/M, Professor Kylo Ren, Sassy Rey (Star Wars), Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Snow, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:25:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrdust31/pseuds/Starrdust31
Summary: Rey ends up matching with her professor on Tinder and he uses this time to tell her her final grade... And flirt... Badly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little piece based on a Tumblr post someone shared in the Reylo Trash group I'm in. I love you all <3

Rey walked into her room, shutting the door behind her gently. With a heavy sigh, she flopped down on to her bed, burying her face in her pillow. Her feet ached from working a 12-hour shift at the garage for the second day in a row. 

With winter term now over Rey's boss made the decision to schedule her over time. It wasn't the end of the world, she enjoyed the work and she could really use the money. What she didn't enjoy was having to work for Plutt. He was constantly correcting her and telling her smile more. Plutt also reeked of alcohol and cigarettes and did the bare minimum to help her.

Lucky she wouldn't be at the garage much longer. In less than a month, she would be moving to a new apartment near the air force base. With her roommates both becoming pilots and her wanting to pursue a career as a Flight Mechanic it seemed like the smart move. They had been planning this since the beginning of fall term, right before Finn and Poe would graduate and move to the base.

At the time Rey still had a few classes she needed to attend on-campus causing her to have to stay behind winter term. Now she would be moving. Back in with her friends and away from the cramped apartment and Plutt.

That's only if she passed her classes.

Groaning Rey rolled over onto her back and glared at the ceiling. Even just thinking about her writing class and professor broody made her blood boil. Since day one of the class, she butted heads with her professor. As a transplant from London it was hard for her to understand the way Americans did things, and her professor liked to nitpick everything she did differently. When she confronted him about it asking for a little leniency he scoffed at her mockingly and told her to adapt or leave. 

Knowing her plans to leave wouldn't work out if she didn't take the class and pass Rey persisted and gave all her effort. The final had been rough. She put it off until last minute, letting work take up most of her time. She needed the money more than ever without her roommates to help pay for household things. 

Groaning again, Rey stood and grabbed her towel and started making her way towards the shower. Just before she reached the door her phone dinged. 

A small smile spread on her face. Finn would have just been getting off work as well and he usually FaceTimed her on his way home.

When she picked up her phone her smile fell. It was just Tinder saying there were potential matches.

She had downloaded the app not long after Poe and Finn left in hopes she could use it to find new friends or even roommates. It didn't work out as well as she hoped. She had met at least one person, Connix, but she doesn't give much credit to the app for her their friendship. That credit she gave to her health and fitness class and Professor Phasma constantly making people pair up.

Deciding the app was useless and a waste of time and space Rey unlocked her phone to delete her profile. When she opened the app though she wasn't prepared for what looked back at her. 

It was her Writing professor. Professor Ren.

Her thumb hovered over her screen as she skimmed his profile and picture. In the picture, he was smiling which shocked Rey. She didn't think the man was ever capable of such a thing. She could see why he was grinning though.. Next to him was a gorgeous dog all drool and smiles snuggling up to him.

Rey kept looking at his profile now getting down to his bio.

 

**Ben Solo**

_Writing Professor_

_34_

_3 miles away_

_I don't even know why I'm in here. Probably because my mother keeps nagging me about wanting a daughter in law to spoil. And eventually grandkids._

_P.s. If you're one of my students starting Spring semester and you swipe right or ever bring this up, I'll fail you. Be warned_

 Rey laughed. She was pretty sure this was a joke. It had to be. It had to be an account made by another spiteful student just wanting to make Ren look bad. Plus the fake name was a dead giveaway. There was no way. It was totally a catfish joke.

 Deciding to give kudos to the person who created the account for their humor, she swiped right. 

 To her surprise, the word MATCH appeared on the screen. Going to chat she started to type a message asking who created this account and expressing adoration for their creativity. 

 Before she could hit send three bubbles appeared at the bottom left. 

 Giving the person typing a minute her curiosity peaked as to what they were going to say. 

 A moment later the bubbles disappeared and a message popped up.

 

**I'll take this as a slightly awkward opportunity to tell you your final grade: B**

 

Rey blinked, her mouth hanging open. She deleted her previous message and typed out a new one.

 

**Uhh, thanks… that can't be correct though**

 

If she got a B on her final it would be a miracle. She watched in astonishment as the bubbles appeared again, then a message.

 

**Are you questioning my abilities to correct papers again miss Niima?**

 

Rey's stomach flipped. She looked at the message again. There was no way this was a joke now. A random student on Tinder wouldn't know her last name or the fact she argued with Ren about his grading not being fair on a regular basis.

 “ _Shit_ ,” she said under her breath.

 Were you expecting something higher? This is the highest letter grade you have received on anything in my class. You're layout and argument was good and so were your sources but you still lack proper grammar and punctuation. 

 

**No! A B is amazing! I wasn't questioning you on your grading again. Just shocked.**

 

**Shocked? You're not stupid Miss Niima. Just need a little more work on grammar and punctuation. And A B is an average grade. Average is fine.**

 

**I didn't say I was stupid!**

 

**And I am not just average! The way americans do things is just stupid.**

 

**And stop calling me Niima!**

 

**Americans should have a capital A.**

 

**And fine. I'll call you Rey.**

 

**So why are you shocked?**

 

Rey chewed on her lip, debating on what to say. Shrugging her shoulders she decided to be honest. If things for weird she could just delete her account, move and do online classes. Like she had planned.

 

**I thought this was a catfish account. I thought some student who hated you was making a mock account.**

**I mean your bio is pretty lame**

 

**Ah.**

 

**Not use to seeing a professor on here.**

 

**Also, I don't know what to put. This app is lame.**

 

**Agreed. And yeah. Not use to seeing professors. Especially not with a different name.**

 

**Oh yes. I guess there's that too.**

 

**But I can assure you, Rey, I'm not a catfish.**

 

**Well, I guess that's good I suppose…?**

 

**Did I really get a B?**

 

**Really. Now stop questioning me or I'll go back to calling you Niima. And change your grade to a B minus.**

 

**Fine. Then I'll start calling you Ben. And You can't change My grade. I have proof now that You gave a B.**

 

There was a pregnant pause. Rey was nervous she may have mine too far. She was ready to delete the app when the bubbles appeared.

 

**Ok. You can call me Ben. And I'll do what I want Miss Niima.**

 

**Stop Calling me Niima!!!**

 

**And Really? Wouldn't that be weird if I called you... what is it your legal name??**

 

**Do you let all your old students call you Ben?**

 

**No.**

 

**Oh kaaay… well, I should probably go then. I have an early morning.**

 

**As do I. Best to get some rest. Enjoy the break, Rey.**

 

Rey locked her phone and started walking towards her door; chewing on her lip. Her curiosity got the better of her again though. She strode back to the bed and snatched her phone.

 

**Professor Ren**

 

**Call me Ben.**

 

His Response was quick meaning he hadn't set down his phone yet.

 

**Ok, BEN.**

 

**Why DID we match? I mean I thought this was a joke**

 

**That's the only reason I swiped right**

 

**But you would have had to swipe right as well for us to match**

 

 

**Because I find you interesting. And it seems we have a lot in common.**

 

**Isn't that how this works? If you find someone interesting don't you swipe right?**

 

**YOU find ME interesting?**

 

**We have things in common??**

 

**a few minutes ago we were just arguing about my grade**

 

**Yes, but past that you're not awful. Or at least I hope.**

 

Rey scoffed; glaring at her phone **.**

 

**I am not awful! I'm quite enjoyable when I'm not at work or school.**

 

**Unlike you! You prick!**

 

**I am not a prick! Who even uses the word prick?**

 

**Reminder for the 100000 time, I'm from London!**

 

**Ah now, who is acting like a stubborn prick?**

 

**Fine. We're both Pricks. But I'm not outside of school or work.**

 

**And neither am I.**

 

**Uh huh. Prove it.**

 

**Fine. Coffee. Saturday. 9 am at the First Order.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked, so here's more!

Rey watched outside the cafe door as snow started to drift from the sky. It was a rather nice contrast to the gray skies and buildings she was used to seeing, however, a little surprising that there was snow falling at all. 

 

The weatherman had predicted the low being high 30s and the warmest being mid-40s. Rey doubted it would snow more than today though. It was rare for snow storms to happen here or that it snowed for more than a couple hours.

 

Looking at her phone to check the time, Rey's heart skipped. There was only 10 minutes before Ben would be here for their date. Trying to relax she let her eyes drift back down the comic she was reading and she slumped down into her seat. 

 

She was nearly done with her comic when a bell chimed signaling someone coming through the front door.

 

“Ah, Ren. What can I get you?” 

 

Rey stiffened. It wasn't quite 9 yet. She still had 4 minutes. 

 

“Nothing for the moment. Thank you though Hux.” Ben's voice was thick and gruff.

 

Rey swallowed, not daring to look up from her comic. Finding it hard to focus on her comic she stared down at the table, anticipating his arrival.

 

Ben’s steps were even and heavy as he walked towards her. When he approached the table Rey peeked above her comic to watch him. He loosened the scarf around his neck and unbuttoned his coat; placing both of them nicely on the back of the empty chair.

 

Rey’s heart hammered in her chest. Ben had stopped moving but she couldn’t bring herself to fully look up at him. His fingertips rested on the table in front of her as if to let her know that he was there. 

 

As if she didn’t know. The man was huge and blocked the very little light that was filtering through the windows.

 

She took a few deep breaths and had just built up the courage to out her comic down when he spoke.

 

“It's not quite nine so I’ll let you finish what you’re doing, but can I order you some coffee?” His voice was softer now. Still thick but quieter. 

 

She wasn't used to hearing him speak outside of class.

 

Her eyes flicked up quickly to look at him. Caramel eyes met dark chocolate ones for the briefest of moments. Rey Quickly dropped her gaze.

 

“Uhh, yeah. Tea actually. Ginger and lemon.” She said peeking over her comic again.

 

“Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.” His finger skimmed the surface of the table as he retreated.

 

A puff of air left Rey’s chest. She squeezed her eyes shut and took two more breathes. Unable to focus on her reading at all, Rey closed the comic and set it down on the table. She used a finger to trace the female figure on the cover; her other hand tucked into her lab as she leaned into her chair.

 

Minutes later Ben appeared with their drinks. He set Rey’s tea in front of her then proceeded to take a seat in the empty chair across from her.

 

Rey looked up then and drank him in. He wasn't in his usual professor attire of a button up and tie. Instead he had on a charcoal colored long sleeve that hugged every muscle and clung to his chest. His dark waves of hair framed his face as usual.

 

She met his eyes again. Beautiful dark chocolate eyes. She watched as his lips made a lopsided smirk and she could feel herself chewing on her own lips.

 

“You did that a lot in class. When you were concentrating on something.” He took a drink of coffee.

 

Rey's brows knitted together. “Did what?”

 

Ben chuckled softly. “Bite your lip.”

 

Rey blushed and sank deeper into her chair as she pulled her mug to her mouth, trying to hide behind it.

 

“It was really distracting.”

 

Heat crept up her face as she tried to get words out. “I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to distract you…”

 

“Oh no! Don't apologize. It just a lot of students stare at me blankly or out into space. You actually seemed engaged though. It was just… different.”

 

Rey looked up at him, scowling. “Well, when you're determined not to fail a class and your professor is a bit of a prick, one must concentrate as hard as she can.”

 

Ben recoiled at her words. “Listen. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be such a hard ass.”

 

“So you do agree you were a prick.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Rey's face relaxed and she took another drink of tea. 

 

“But only when I'm at work. Although I prefer being called a hard ass." Another smirk broke out on Ben's face as he also lifted his cup to his lips.

 

Rey couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape. 

 

“Ok. So far you're not too bad. But I've barely gotten to know you and you barely know me. So please indulge me. Why did you swipe right.”

 

A wicked smile broke out of Rey's face as she watched Ben's face now turn red. Something clicked in her head. She realized that he was indeed no longer her professor and he could no longer fail her. She might as well use this time to embarrass him - and try not to embarrass herself.

 

“I find you interesting.”

 

“So you’ve said. But what about me.”

 

Ben let out a heavy sigh and crossed his arms on the table. “I don’t know. There's just something about the way you persisted and fought me. I’ve never had a student do that. They usually just take the failing grade. Something about me being too intimidating.”

 

“So your Tinder profile says,” Rey mumbled over the edge of her cup.

 

It was Ben’s turn to glare at Rey now. “And on your profile, it says you’re a mechanic, runner, and enjoy comics and lover of cheesy sci-fi movies.”

 

“And that is al true. But I'm not a-”

 

“Prick.” 

 

“Yes.”

 

Ben chuckled and drank the last bit of his coffee. “I actually like comics as well. And I’m not too huge into sci-fi movies but I do enjoy the short stories most of them come from. I also enjoy running. I go running every morning with my dog.”

 

“Cute dog by the way.”

 

“Thank you,” he said. And she could have sworn she heard him say “like you” under his breath.

 

“Well,” Rey said flatly as she stared into her mug, “I’m almost out of tea.”

 

Ben looked down at his own cup, now empty, frowning.

 

“I would love some more…” Rey said gingerly.

 

Ben looked up at her surprised. “Ooh ok!” He stood quickly, nearly sending is chair toppling.

 

Watching him walk towards the counter Rey took a moment to appreciate his ass. The man may be - or had been a prick- of a professor, but she did have to admit he had a nice ass. The jeans he was wearing didn’t do much to flatter it as his slacks do, but she’ll take it. 

 

 

 

 

They sat together for one, two, three hours, talking and chatting about comics and running and Ben’s dog. Halfway through the second hour, a lanky well-groomed ginger who she would learn to be Armitage Hux brought them some cookies to nibble on. Rey was satisfied and had to admit she was actually enjoying her time with Ben. He complimented her choice in Comic - Captain Marvel. She got to see more pictures of his dog- Chewy. And they talked about the little things in life.

 

She missed having that. The easy talking she did with Finn and Poe on the couch every Friday night when they would order a pizza and play XBox. The way they would goof off as if nothing mattered. Relishing in how far they had all come and looking forward to all the things they wanted to do.

 

Rey started to drift away in thought. She hadn't given a LOT of thought to her future, just taking it a small amount of time. She knew what her next step was but what would happen after? She couldn't work as an aircraft mechanic forever, and Finn and Poe would move on with their lives eventually.

 

It was then that she realized everything around her got fuzzy. Ben was still speaking but it sounded as if he was under water. Her heart thudded in her throat and her breaths became rapid. She felt as if she was going to cry when she felt it.

 

A hand placed delicately on her upper arm.

 

Everything started to come back into focus and she looked to see Ben leaning over the table holding her arm; concern plastered on his face.

 

“Rey, are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. Sorry. Just tired.”

 

Ben pulled back his hand and sat back down in his seat.

 

“You should head home then. Maybe take a nap. If you don't work.”

 

Rey gave a week smile. “I probably will. I may start a fire and put on a movie.”

 

She stood then. Shrugging on her coat. Ben followed suite and pushed their chairs in.

 

They made their way towards the door when Hux called out.

 

“You two want some more cookies? They are more day olds so free of charge.”

 

Ben looked ar Rey and smiled. “Sure. Why not.” He grabbed the cookies and started heading towards the door again. “Also say hi to Phasma for me!”

 

Rey snapped her head to Ben. “Phasma? As in Professor?”

 

Ben hummed a “Mmm hmm,” in response, another cookie already in his mouth. “Their married.”

 

Rey gawked back in response. 

 

“Really? I would have never guess she was married.”

 

Passing her the bag of cookies Ben chuckled “Guess you're learning a lot about your professors today.”

 

When they made it outside Rey gave a slight wimper. The snow had started to fall faster during their date and there was little more than a light dusting on everything.

 

“Something wrong?” Ben asked concerned again.

 

“No. Not really. I just don't like the snow…” she let her voice trail off.

 

“I see. At least it's not unsafe to drive in. At least not yet.”

 

Rey bowed her head and looked at her sneakers. “I don't drive. I walked.”

 

“Would you like a ride home?” Ben asked hesitantly.

 

“No, no. I'm ok. Im actually only a couple of blocks away.”

 

Ben's frown deepened. “Her take this at least. You don't have a very thick jacket on.” 

 

He undid his scarf for the second time that day and passed it to her.

 

Hesitant, he grabbed in from him. She put it around her neck and tucked the long ends into the front of her hoodie. It smelled musky and manly with the hot of… library books? That was the only way she could describe it.

 

“Thank you.”

 

They turned in opposite directions to head home. It wasn't until she was around the corner that Rey pulled the scarf up to covwr her face and smile into the soft fabric that smelt of him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter seems short! I needed a filler before I get to the next chapter! Also, I think this fic is going to become my stress reliever/ drunk project. Don't take it too seriously. I most;y write when I'm drunk and don't edit later on. So, If anyone wants to be a beta or my editor hit me up!

Rey was laying on her yoga mat in the middle of the empty living room trying to even out her breathing. She had found it a great space to exercise and stretch since Poe and Finn took the couch when they had moved. Working out also helped her distress and keep her anxiety in check.

 

The snow hadn't ceased but at least slowed down. By Monday the bus schedules were changed due to ice and many small businesses closed including the garage. It was now Wednesday morning and Rey was getting antsy being home all day and worried about how little money she had.

 

On top of that Rey was supposed to leave in 2 and a half weeks but all roads towards the base were closed. Poe had said it hasn't snowed but there was a lot of black ice.

 

She took in another deep breath and held it for a few seconds, counting down from 10

 

9

 

8

 

7

 

6

 

5

 

4

 

3

 

**_Buzz buzz buzzzzz_ **

 

Letting out a heavy sigh Rey stretched out an arm and started swiping it across the floor, searching for her phone. When she finally found it she looked at who messaged her, a smiling forming on her face.

 

**F: Hey peanut! Just wanted to check in and see how you're doing. It's still really icy out here and it's actually starting to snow :’(**

 

**R: Oof. It's really snowy here and Plutt closed the shop on Monday. I've been going crazy! No school, no work, and there's not really anything here to do in the apartment anymore.**

 

**F: FaceTime?**

 

Rey's grin grew bigger as she grunted and rolled herself onto her stomach; hitting the call button.

 

The phone didn't even make it to a full ring before Finn's face appeared on the screen.

 

“Hey, peanut! It's so good to see you!”

 

“Even though I'm all gross and sweaty?”

 

“Rey, we did boot camp together. I can get past a little sweat,” Finn said cheekily.

 

“Oh my God,” Rey heard someone yell on the other side. “Is that- it can't be?!”

 

Rey started giggling uncontrollably. She knew exactly who it was and boy did she miss his dramatics.

 

“Sweet baby Jesus! It is! She's alive!”

 

Poe appeared behind Finn who was sitting on the couch. He rested one hand on Finn's shoulder; the other hand coming to rest on his forehead palm up.

 

He was very dramatic.

 

Rey controlled her giggling as beat as she could. “I'm fine guys. Just tired of the snow and not having work.”

 

Poe looked at her in disbelief as he climbed over the couch to not next to Finn. “You're tired of not having work? You work for Plutt!”

 

“It's given me something to do though,” Rey mumbles.

 

Finn sighed and shook his head. “You need more friends peanut. What about Connix? What is she up to?”

 

“Gone for the holidays,” Rey answered back.

 

“And there isn't anyone else?”

 

Rey's cheeks are warm and she lowered her head.

 

Poe inhales a large gasp. “Maker! There is someone. And it's not just a friend! Dish baby girl!”

 

Groaning Rey tilted the phone away and whispered under her breath hoping they wouldn't hear her.

 

“Uh sorry, what was that sweetheart? I couldn't hear you,” Poe chuckled.

 

Rey brought the phone back up towards her face; still looking down.

 

“It’s someone from the university.”

 

Finn’s mouth transformed into a large grin. “Do we know him?”

 

Poe swatted Finn on the shoulder. “Don’t assume its a male Finn!”

 

“Ow! Ok, ok. Sorry. Do we know them?”

 

“Yeah. He’s someone from Uni...” she trailed off.

 

“Well, who is it?” Poe was now bouncing up and down eagerly on the couch.

 

Rey scrunched her nose and scratched the side of her head with her free hand.

 

“Remember my English one - o - four class?”

 

Rey watched as Finn’s brown knitted themselves together skeptically; Poe still bouncing up and down on the couch.

 

“Rey…” Finn trailed off, the smiling falling from his face.

 

“AND,” Poe shouted. “Are they coming cute? Good looking? Are they charismatic and hunky?” He waggled his eyebrows are her.

 

Rey's Monday wandered for a second. Professor Ren was indeed built and charismatic. He was _really_ built now that age though about it. The way the sleeves of his shirt hugged his biceps we're unreal.

 

It wasn't his muscles that caught her attention on that first day of class or the way he spoke about literature. It was his eyes and the way he was poised. Dark, scary, intimidating. Broody.

 

It scared her for weeks until she realized the whole hard ass thing was mostly a facade to make students either actually do the work or leave.

 

“Hey, earth to Rey? She's obviously daydreaming about them. So I'll take hunky and charismatic is a yes!”

 

Rey shook her head apologizing.

 

Poe waved a hand at her, dismissing her apology. “You can't help it if he's good looking and distracting! Is he older?”

 

Finn's eyes widen in anticipation of her answer.

 

“Yes,” she said flatly.

 

Poe squealed.

 

Finn, on the other hand, has his eyes brows knit together so tight they look like that may never come undone.

 

“Who is it Rey,” Finn asked coldly.

 

Rey could feel the heat rushing to her neck and cheeks again. She didn't want to tell them. They'd judge her. She complained about Ren all semester long and he was SO much older. She wasn't even sure how old he was

 

Poe's excitement came to halt.

 

“Oh honey, we didn't mean to embarrass you or make you feel bad. We're sure whoever it is isn't that embarrassing.”

 

Rey took a deep breath and met Poe's eyes. If she looked at Finn she would probably find fire after sharing her answer.

 

“It's Professor Ren.”

 

“What?” The boys yelled in unison.

 

Rey squeezed her eyes shut. She knew they wouldn't like her answer. She had complained about him all semester long and how big of an a-hole he was.

 

Poe spoke up after a brief period of silence.

 

“Well, shit Rey. Give us heart attacks why don't you! What do you mean 'professor Ren’. You say that as if he didn't make you feel like shit your entire winter semester.”

 

Rey sighed. “Listen, it's a long story but I ended up getting coffee with him and he's really not that bad.”

 

“Not that bad,” Finn shouted. “He failed you on a paper because you spelled grey with an E and not an A Rey!”

 

“Ok, ok,” Rey put up a hand in defense. “He was a bit of a prick as a professor. And he admitted to that. But as a real human being, he's actually pretty great.”

 

“Mmmm, and tell me a peanut, what makes him great?”

 

Rey thought for a moment. There wasn't anything that made him _spectacular._ He just seemed normal. Like any other professor or man who had a regular life.

 

Poe piped in then; bringing her back from her train of thought once again. “Is it cause he's good looking?”

 

Her cheeks flushed. _Damn you, Poe._

 

“No. I mean yes- he's good looking, but no that not why I -” she cut herself off.

 

It wasn't that she liked him… was it?

 

“Rey?”

 

She huffed out a breath of air. “Sorry. Yes, he's good looking, but that not why I find him intriguing. We got coffee this weekend and he's just… average. Like any other guy. But we have a lot in common.”

 

Neither Poe or Finn said anything for a moment. she could feel the tension between all of them over the call. It was killing her.

 

Finn was the first one to chime in.

 

“Listen, if you get along and he's not a true dick wad then… just be careful. We don't want you getting hurt.”

 

“Also,” Poe murmured, “he was your professor and even though you may be leaving campus you don't want rumors to spread. Just keep that in mind.

 

Rey nodded her head, showing that she understood.

 

“Listen, little lady, we gotta go.” Poe's voice sounded both saddened and concerned. “Just be careful ok. With this and all the snow.”

 

“I will.” She gave a weak smile.

 

Finn smiled back at her and blew her a kiss. “We'll see you in a couple of weeks peanut.”

 

Rey blew a kiss back and hit end. She rolled onto her back again and stared at the ceiling. She was happy. Ok, happy-ish. The idea of trying to move everything in the snow was stressful. She didn't have much money to rent a vehicle to haul her stuff and if the snow continues the pass may close.

 

On the other hand, she felt like she had found another person besides Finn and Poe she connected with.

 

They hadn't talked much since coffee. Mostly just sending funny news articles and animal pictures back and forth with the occasional talk about comics.

 

She enjoyed their talks. It's out a smile on her face every morning and every night when she texted him good morning and goodnight.

 

Rey smiled as her heart beat slightly faster. Maybe she did like him. Maybe he wasn't such a prick.

 

She let herself have a moment of bliss before she was pulled back into reality. Her apartment went quiet as the heater died and all the lights shut off. The only source of light came filtering through the windows from the early morning.

 

Groaning she stood and walked over to the living room love the switch turning it on and off. Nothing.

 

She threw her head back in frustration and let a whispered curse word leave her lips.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING!! Never have I felt so good about a fic. I've never gotten this kind of love and support! Thank you thank you thank you!
> 
> Super sorry in advance if this chapter is sloppy. Its 2 am where I am and I've watched The Last Jedi, Stardust, and the over half a season of AP Bio. I've been working on this chapter for a couple of days due to being really stressed and anxious. I'm so exhausted I doubt I will remember any of it tomorrow but right now I'm pretty satisfied with this chapter <3

Thick fluffy snow crunched under Ben Solo’s boots as he made his way to _First Order Coffee._  It was now early morning on Friday, almost a full week since the snow started. Many businesses around were still closed and most grocery stores were low on supplies, including coffee.

 

Coffee, he thought, was something he assumed he would never run out of. He had at least three bags of coffee at a time but they all seemed to vanish within the week. He decided to take this time to prepare for the upcoming semester and had managed little sleep and lots of coffee.

 

Now, officially out of coffee, he took it as a sign to leave his house and venture into the outside world. For coffee. And maybe a bit of sanity.

 

Reaching his destination, Ben reached for the door and pulled it open and used the other to brush flakes of snow from his hair. He didn't look up as he wiped his feet on the rug in the entryway but could sense the place was practically empty.

 

It was cooler than usual but not cold and there was no chitter chatter or clanking of cups or even Hux calling out orders. In fact, Hux didn't even greet him like he usually would. Looking up towards the counter he instead saw Gwendolyn Phasma-Hux.

 

She was wiping down the espresso machine tools when she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up Gwen's face broke into a smile when she saw Ben.

 

"Fancy seeing you here today Kylo. Thought you'd be inside preparing for the upcoming semester."

 

“I could say the same for you. Wheres Armitage?” Ben looked around behind the counter but saw no sign of the ginger.

 

Phasma set down her rag and wiped her hands on her apron before leaning on the counter; chin in hands. “That clumsy man was trying to walk out to the car to get the cat food for Millicent and slipped on the deck. Sprained his wrist and bruised a rib.”

 

Ben cringed. “That dimwit. If he keeps injuring himself this cafe isn’t gonna be open long.”

 

“Mmm, you’re telling me,” Phasma chuckled. “So what will it be?”

 

“Hazelnut and vanilla americano.”

 

As Ben went to pull out his wallet he heard a small sneeze from behind him. Turning around to say bless you he saw Rey. She was the only one in the cafe beside him and Phasma. She sat in the corner opposite of all the windows wrapped in a blanket, tea in hand and headphones plugged into her computer.

 

Swallowing her turned back around to Phasma. “Make it for here please.”

 

“I see you've taken a new liking to hazel.” She gave him a knowing smile and a wink.

 

Ben looked down at his feet and ran a hand through her hair as Gwen made his coffee.

 

“Here, it’s on me.” She slid his cup of coffee and a teapot towards him. “And take this. She’s been here every day since Wednesday night.” She also slipped a box of tissues towards him. “She’s also been sniffling and sneezing all day.”

 

Ben nodded his head in acknowledgment feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. “Thanks Gwen.”

 

Grabbing the tea and coffee he made his way towards Rey. Setting his coffee down he reached for her hands to gently pry away the teacup. Startled, she looked up him and sniffed. He watched a sweet lopsided smile appear on her face as he poured her a fresh cup.

 

“Hey,” she said; voice coarse.

 

Kylo frowned and he set the cup back into her hands; watching her take a sip

 

“What are you doing here?” She questioned when he didn’t respond.

 

Sitting down he pulled his cup towards him. “I was out of coffee at home and so is every grocery store.” She took a drink of hos coffee.

 

Rey responded with a drowsy ‘hmph’.

 

“Soooo… why are you here? Gwendolyn told me you’ve come in every day since Wednesday. I thought you lived around the corner. Why not just grab a coffee and go home?”

 

Rey Set down her cup and rubbed her eyes. “My power has been out since Wednesday. This is the only place that was warm and that would let me camp out during the day.”

 

Ben’s eyes widened. She’s been out of power for nearly 3 days.

 

“It’s sp cold Rey. How are you staying warm at night?”

 

“Lots of layers.” _Sneeze_. “Although i don’t think its helping very much. I have a really bad cold.”

 

Ben winced and passed her a tissue. “Sound like it. Do you not have anywhere else you can go?”

 

Rey’s face fell. “No. My roommates are at our new place already and the pass is closed. And the only other friend I have is back home for the holidays.”

 

Ben swirled his coffee.

 

 _Offer to let her stay with you,_ his brain whispered. He looked up at her as she stared at her own cup of coffee. _No, that's a stupid idea. She’d probably say no. Plus you don’t want to ruin this… whatever this is._

 

He watched her for a moment. She was so tiny and pale wrapped in her blanket. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked ready to cry any minute.

 

Taking a deep breath he finally responded. “I’m so sorry Rey.”

 

“It’s ok. Not the toughest spot I've been in.” She looked up at him offering a weak smile.

 

Ben’s heart ached in his chest. _Not the toughest… this is awful. What could be worse than she has gone through?_

 

“Uh, wow. I’m really really sorry. That sounds… awful. Is there anything I can do?”

 

Rey smiled smugly. “Unless you have a _really good_ idea to keep me warm, I don’t think so.

 

Ben felt another blush rising up his neck and cheeks. _Damn her._

 

Laughing nervously he rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you have a fireplace?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“And no power means no heater or electric blankets.”

 

“Correct.”

 

“Multiple blankets?”

 

“Already doing that.”

 

“Damn.”

 

“Yeah damn.”

 

The both sighed heavily and awkwardly drank from their respectful cups.

 

Ben was lost in thought and arguing with himself internally on if he should offer to let her come over or not. They barely knew each other outside of class and he _was_ her professor. He didn’t want this to backfire on either of them if someone were to assume they were together; especially while she was his student. She looked freezing and miserable though. And alone. It probably wasn’t sunshine and rainbows being alone in the dark with any sort of or electricity.

 

Sudden movement pulled Ben out of his trance. Rey had shut her computer and was and putting away all her cords. Standing, she stretched and folded her blanket.

 

“I better get going. I have to shower before it gets too dark.”

 

“Wouldn’t your shower be cold? I mean with no power your water heater won't work.” He looked at her curiously.

 

Pouring her last cup of tea and chugging it she looked at him.

 

“Use to it,” She said nonchalantly.

 

Ben shook his head. “Rey, this all sounds awful.”

 

“Like I said,” She said gathering her things into her arms, “I'm used to it.”

 

With one last sniffle and faint smile in his direction she left.

 

It was silent for a couple of moments while Ben stared at the empty space in front of him. He couldn't help but feel distressed about Rey’s situation. He continued to slowly sip his coffee and he let his head go numb.

 

“Hey! Dingbat!” Phasma stood by his table; waving her hand in his face.

 

“Oh! Hey!” Ben jumped in his seat.

 

“Damn Ren. This girl has you in a mess.” She sat down across from him where Rey was moments ago.

 

Closing his eyes and rollign his neck he gave a heavy sigh. “I just feel bad. It’s so cold and it sounds like she is suffering.”

 

“She is suffering. Hux warned me that she would be here right at opening, and sure enough she was. It’s cold and only getting colder. I don’t know how much longer Hux wants to keep the shop open. We’ve had a couple of other people come in but i don’t see anyone besides her making it here tomorrow.”

 

“I know Phas. I just don’t know what I could do.” His voice was sullen and quiet.

 

Phasma gave a soft _tsk tsk_ before speaking. “You half wit. Invite her to your place!” Her hands shot into the air with exasperation.

 

“You don’t think I already thought of that?” Ben asked rolling his eyes. “I don’t want her to get the wrong idea. I was her professor. It would be wrong and unprofessional of me to imply she come stay with me.”

 

“No, no, no,” Phasma shook her head. “You know very well that none of that matters now that the semester is over. I’ve known you long enough to know that this is because you actually like her and don’t want to scare her off.” She stood, grabbing the teapot and empty cups. “I promise you, she won’t think you’re being creepy or moving to fast. Unless you sound like a creep and make things awkward. But talk to her. Offer. She may find it sweet even if she answers no.”

 

A low hum settled in his throat as he scratched behind his ear. He didn’t respond to Phasma as she took away the dishes. Slowly, he gathered his things and headed for the door.

 

“Kylo,” Phasma called one last time. “If you don’t call her I will and offer our spare bedroom. But I have a feeling she will definitely say no.”

 

*

 

9:38 PM

 

**B: Hey?**

 

**R:Hey!**

 

**B:How you holding up?**

 

**R:Alright.**

 

**R: Chilly.**

 

**R: My laptop died while I was watching a movie.**

 

**R: So there's that**

 

**B: What movie?**

 

**R: you’ll laugh**

 

**B: I won't laugh**

 

**R:Promise????**

 

**B:Promise**

 

**R: I was watching Anastasia**

 

**B: A true classic.**

 

**B: Why would I laugh at that?**

 

**R:Its a children's movie**

 

**R: But one of my favorites**

 

**R: I watch it a lot when I'm stressed**

 

**R: I’ve gone through like 4 copies on VHS**

 

**R: And 3 DVDs**

 

**B: why is it a favorite?**

 

**R: I can connect to a lot of things in the story**

 

**R: And id love to get into it maybe sometime but I should go**

 

**R: my phones about to die and I want to keep it somewhat alive overnight**

 

**B: Goodnight Niima. Let me know if there is anything I can do**

 

Ben sat on the edge of his bed. His coat and scarf on his bed next to him. He didn’t even make it to taking his shoes off before his anxiety kicked in, making him worry about Rey. He stopped and pulled out his phone, hoping to text her to see that she hadn’t turned into a popsicle yet. When he sent his final text and got no response he stood and walked into his bathroom.

 

Discarding one shoe he made his way over to the toilet to go pee. Once he was done he didn’t bother zipping his pants - seeing as he’d be taking them off in a minute. He was halfway through brushing his teeth when his phone buzzed.

 

Walking over to the nightstand he picked it up; toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. Swiping unlock and entering his passcode with his left hand he continued to brush his teeth and made his way back to the bathroom.

 

**R: It’s really cold**

 

**R: is it really suppose to get done to 8 degrees tonight?!**

 

**R: I may turn into a petrified piece of ice before morning**

 

Spitting in the sink he rinsed his toothbrush and mouth.

 

**B: You don’t sound like you'll be alright**

 

He made his way back to the bed and laid down; staring at his phone waiting for her to respond. A minute passed. Then two. Then five. Ten.

 

Antsy, Ben sat back up, his legs bouncing. Hitting the home screen button he swiped until he found the weather app. Checking the app it stated it was already 11 degrees at 10:30 PM.

 

Groaning, he stood and shoved his phone into his back pocket. He couldn’t let her just freeze. There was no way. He quickly zipped his pants and put on his one shoe. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest. He couldn’t tell if he was an idiot for doing this or an idiot not doing it sooner. But in less than a minute he had his coat and scarf on, car keys in hand, and was out the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a LOOOOOONG couple of weeks friend but this weekend has actually been really good. Work is starting to ease up and the studio I dance with gave my a scholarship for next year so it's been pretty great. Please enjoy this chapter. It's easy light reading ;)

Rubbing her eyes she made her way to her front door. She was half asleep when she heard someone banging on it; disturbing her from her rest. She had a blanket wrapped around her and it dragged behind her. Her bed wasn't  _ super  _ warm, but it was better than what the empty living room felt like.

 

_ God, what time is it?  _ She thought.

 

More banging came from her door.

 

_ Maker! Who could be at the door at this time of night? _

 

Finally making it to the door she looked through the peephole to check who it was. Vision blurry, she stepped back and rubbed her eyes to double check.

 

_ There's no way. _

 

Rising on her toes she checked again. And there he was. She saw him. Clear as day.

 

Lowering back down to flat she hurriedly unlocked and threw the door open.

 

"Ben," she exclaimed loudly. "What are you doing here?!"

 

Goosebumps ran up her arms as her teeth chattered. From the sudden gust of cold air coming in from outside, or Ben being at her door she couldn't say.

 

Ben ran a hand through his hair and stepped past her into her apartment. He took and minute to look around the empty space before making eye contact with her. He seemed tense. Almost nervous. He gently shut the door and cleaned his throat. 

 

"It's really cold."

 

Rey looked at him blankly, waiting for him to continue. 

 

There was a long moment of silence. No speaking, no humming of electricity made her apartment seem aerie. 

 

Another shiver rippled through her body.

 

"What are you doing here Ben?"

 

He cleared his throat and averted his gaze. "It's cold and you stopped responding to my texts. I got nervous."

 

Rey shuffled, adjusting the blanket so it was wrapped tighter around her. When she didn't speak Ben continued.

 

"You have no electricity and no way of staying warm really. I didn't feel right to just let you stay here freezing into a human popsicle."

 

Rey chuckled; a small smirk and slight blush appearing on her face. "You care."

 

Ben looked at her quickly, eyes widening.

 

"I do not," he threw his hands up in defense. "It would have been inhuman of me to let you just sit here and freeze and I know that. I felt guilty."

 

"Mm-hmm," her smile grew bigger. "So what was your plan?

 

Ben started bouncing on the balls of his feet; looking away from her again. "I was going to offer to take you somewhere warmer…" he trailed off sounding uncertain and physically cringing at his open words. 

 

"Somewhere warmer..?" Rey raised and  an eyebrow at him. "Like where?"

 

"My place," he said sheepishly.

 

Rey's mouth formed a soft 'oh'.

 

"I'm sorry that was really… forward?" He rubbed the back of his neck and studied his feet. "I understand if you say no. It's just so cold and I can't let you freeze without me at least offering a place for you. If you don't want to stay with me I can get you a hotel-"

 

"Ok."

 

Ben stopped and looked at her in astonishment. "Ok?"

 

"Ok," she said flatly. "Anywhere would be better than here," she smiled and punched him the arm softly. "Especially anywhere with you."

 

Giving an awkward chuckle Ben massaged his arm where she had punched him.

 

"Let me just grab a couple things."

 

He nodded at her and she disappeared into one of the rooms. She dug around boxes and in her dresser drawers to find a somewhat clean paint of leggings, cardigan, socks, underwear, and long sleeve. God only knew if they matched. The only light source she had was the moon shining through her window.

 

She was trying to find her shoes and a duffle bag when she accidentally shouldered a box; sending it and it's contents to the floor.

 

"Rey," Ben called out.

 

"Im fine. Just can't see," she hollard back.

 

He appeared seconds later in her doorway, staring down at her she sorted through the contents of the box. He pointed his phone towards her, the flashlight illuminating the pile of stuff.

 

"I guess I should have asked for light sooner. I'm just so used to it being so dark the last couple days."

 

Ben frowned at this and stuck out a hand to her. She took it and stood; going back to collecting things and throwing them in a bag. Zipping the bag she grabbed and extra jacket and threw it on along with her shoes. 

 

"I think I'm ready." She started to walk out of her room when she threw up her pointer finger and went to retrieve her blanket from the floor. "Now I'm ready."

 

*

 

The car ride to Ben's house was spent in silence. He took his car charger and plugged in her phone and she watched out the window. It was snowing yet again and she was thankful to be out of her freezing apartment. She Was however a little nervous to be going to his house. She felt this crossed so many lines they hadn't discussed or even thought about discussing. Was this wrong? She was his student. But that was in the past. And this whatever they were was confusing.

 

She had admitted to herself that she likes him, but to what extent she wasn't sure yet. She would always hate him as her professor but they were last that now and into new territory. She would definitely call him a friend.  _ Maybe  _ a crush?

 

They got a long but she knew he had some rough edges. What made her so special? She still couldn't believe the fact that he actually passed her! Especially with an average grade not "barely passable".

 

Pushing the thoughts out of her head, she watched as he made turn after turn, moving away from campus

 

The drive was no more that 15 minutes and right outside of campus. The house looked small and simple. Modern and sleek with an angled roof, brick walls, large glass windows, and small front yard.

 

She watched as the garage door opened and he pulled inside. There wasn't much in the space. A bike, bench press, and a pinball machine.

 

"Attack from Mars? Really?" She looked at him quizzically.

 

Ben shrugged his shoulders. "It was my dad's." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car. Making his way around her opened her door and offered to grab her duffle bag.

 

"Now, I must warn you. Chewy gets quite excited when people come over."

 

Climbing out of the car followed him to the door. She watched has he rested his hand on the door knob and smiled at her. "He just really likes to rub up and try to give kisses."

 

She nodded her head and waited as he opened the door. She stepped inside after him and closed the door. They were engulfed in complete darkness and she felt something whack her leg. She stood still and felt something bigger brush and push against her, then what felt like licking at her knee caps. 

 

Lights flickered on and she looked down to see what was leaning against her. A large dog with Sandy brown fur rubbing his face into her legs, occasionally stopping to lick. She giggled and patted the dog on the head. It looked up at her grinning.

 

"Chewy seems to really like you," Ben said.

 

The dog, Chewy, walked over to Ben and nuzzled his nose into him palm hand before wandering off. 

 

"He's an old man and it's wayyyy past his bedtime." He started to walk away, signaling for her to follow.

 

She pattered behind him softly, further into the house. They walked past a kitchen and into a dimly lit living room and into a narrow hallway.

 

Her heart started to beat faster the further they got into the house. She was still partially hazey from sleep and her anxiety started to flare up. It was hard for her to sleep in new places, especially last minute and not being able to mentally prepare herself. 

 

They stopped and Ben opened a door that led into a bedroom. He turned the light and turned to her.

 

"This is the guest bedroom. Bathroom is back down the hall, first door on the right. Please feel free to make yourself at home. There's not a lot of food on the kitchen but there's staple items like oatmeal and milk and yogurt and pasta. There's also towels above the toilet in the bathroom and extra shampoo and conditioner under the sink." He looked down at her, a blank expression on his face. 

 

She watched his eyes as they changed from a milk chocolate to a hazel color. She gulped and nodded her head. Her breathing started to get faster and heavier. She gave a fake smile and told him thank you before retreating into the room and shutting the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter last round! This one is also on the shorter side but I'm going some things make up for that ;)
> 
> Also, if you have plot ideas send them my way!

She smelled of oil, coffee, and salt. Her hair was soft and silky and tickles his nose as he nuzzled further into her neck. He ran a hand down from her shoulder to her wrist lightly; causing her arm to break out in goosebumps. He let his hand travel further down to her waist then her hip. He was surprised when he found no fabric barrier between his skin and hers.

 

He could feel her body temperature rise underneath the palm of his hand. His heartbeat started to beat faster and all blood flow started heading South, causing his sweat pants to grow tighter and uncomfortable.

 

He pulled on her hip gently to get her to roll over and face him. She kept going and threw a leg over his far hip to straddle him. Her bottom lip was between her teeth and her eyes were a bright hazel in the early morning light. His heart fluttered again as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

 

_That damn lip biting. It's gonna kill me,_ he thought.

 

He took a moment to look at her, searching her eyes, before reaching up to cradle her face. She stopped chewing her lip to smile and lean down, eyes closing gently.

 

Closing his eyes he leaned forward, anticipating the moment their lips would meet.

 

Then he was met with something wet and rough. Slobbery. Definitely not Rey's plump lips on his.

 

Opening his eyes Ben came face to face with Chewy who was licking him. Ben groaned and pushed the dog off gently. Rolling over he picked up to look at his phone.

 

6:53

 

Groaning again, he got up and adjusted his sweatpants before heading to the bathroom.

 

***

 

It was just after 8 am when Ben arrived at _First Order Coffee._ He walked in, the bell chiming his arrival, and brushed off the snow from his hair.

 

Walking towards the counter her could see his longtime friend Armitage Hux sitting on bar stool, a scowl on his face.

 

"Morning," Ben grumbled.

 

"Morning," Hux grumbled back.

 

The two men stood there for a brief moment before Hux spoke again, pulling out his sharpie as he did. "The usual?"

 

Ben nodded his head slightly. "Make it a grande."  He fished for his wallet in his coat pocket, pulling out his debit and punch card. "Also add a tea."

 

Hux paused writing Ben's order on the paper cup to look up at him skeptically. "Tea? You want me to add tea to your order?"

 

Ben sucked in a sharp breath of air, glaring down at the ginger. "Yes."

 

His tone was as if to say _don't ask questions_ , but Hux did anyway.

 

"Tea huh? Are you really turning into an old man Ren? Should I be concerned about adding a wheelchair ramp to the entry just for you? Or should I prepare myself for the ugly cardigans I'm about to see?"

 

Ben's jaw clenched but he couldn't help it from turning into a small smirk. "Me the old man?" He bantered back, "you're the one who broke his foot feeding his precious cat."

 

Hux's eyes narrowed and his mouth became a hard line. "Of course she told you. I told her to come up with a better story."

 

"I couldn't think of one that didn't make you sound like a dingus and not a genuine lie." Phasma appeared from the back of the coffee shop. She kissed her husband on the cheek before taking the cup and sharpie from his hands. She looked up at Ben, ready to write. "What size tea? And what kind of tea would she like?"

 

"She?!" Hux yelled in question, shooting up from his seat only to nearly fall due to his oddly shaped boot.

 

"A grande I guess. And I don't know what tea. I guess whatever she's been ordering." Ben scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

"Lavender chamomile with honey." Phasma moved to start making the drinks, rolling her eyes at her partner.

 

Hux positioned himself back onto his stool and looked at Ben in disbelief. "You're talking about the girl who was in here everyday huh?"

 

"Yes. The women I brought here on a date last week. Her name is Rey."

 

Hux waved him off. "I know what her name is. But why are you getting her tea?" His eyes went wide and he pointed a finger at Ben. "You shagged her didn't you?"

 

Ben choked on the air he was trying to inhale. "I did no such thing. I simply offered her a place to stay that was warmer than her place that has no power. Your wife also threatened to take her to your house if I didn't. I didn't want to make her suffer having to stay with you and possibly losing her soul."

 

"How dare! I have never stolen a single soul!" Hux smiled wickedly. "Besides maybe Gwen's. I mean she's mine forever."

 

Ben smiled at his friend softly. He loved their bantering and teasing. They had been like this since their college years and it was one of the only things that made him feel truly youthful anymore.

 

He had to admit he also loved Hux and Phasma's relationship. They weren't a traditional couple at all. They met in high school long before Ben met them, but they hadn't started dating until their last year of college. From there Phasma continued to get her master's in health and fitness and her education degree and Hux took his business degree and opened the cafe. They never really agreed to get married but they refer to each other as the others spouse. Ben longed for something like their relationship, or more, although he would ever admit to it.

 

"So," Hux said, "where did you meet her?"

 

Ben came back to reality and looked at Hux. "Who?"

 

Hux huffed. "Rey you weasel."

 

"Oh," heat crept up his face. He wasn't ready to tell Hux _exactly_ where he met her but knew he'd give him shit later on if he didn't admit it now. He decided he didn't want to sound like a creeper and went with the… lie? Not a lie... technically. "Tinder…" He said sheepishly.

 

Hux raised an eyebrow. "Tinder? How desperate are you? Do you really scare people away that easily? Or did your mom make it and just tries to match you with people so she can get her grandbabies?”

 

Phasma came out then laughing. She put Ben's drinks in front of him and crossed her arms. "He met her at school."

 

"At school," Hux questioned, his expression getting even more confused. "I don't remember ever meeting a Rey when we were in school. Is it short for Reychell or something?"

 

Ben wondered if her name was possibly short for Reychell but his thought was cut short by Phasma speaking again.

 

"No you catawompus. She was his student."

 

Hux scoffed, ready to fall out of his seat again. "She was a student? Kylo Ren, I didn't know you were such a rule breaker." Hux fanned himself dramatically. “The scandal!”

 

Ben's jaw clenched again and his teeth ground together. "I didn't break any rules." He glared in Phasma's direction. "And we haven't done anything. Shes just a friend."

 

Hux and Phasma mocked pathetic frowns towrds him.

 

"You have other friends?" Phasma asked jokingly.

 

Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed the cup,  leaving the basket cases behind.

  


***

Rey woke around 9 when she felt something climb up onto her bed. It was heavy and moved slowly towards her head. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she rolled over in the direction the movement was coming from. She saw a ball of fluff just as the dog laid down next to her head.

 

Smiling she reached out a scratched the dig behind the ear. "Morning chewy."

 

The dog stuck out his tongue and looked at her. She stopped scratching and sat up, taking a moment to yawn and stretch her arms and legs. She threw the covers off and climbed out of bed reaching down for fresh clothes from her bag.

 

Standing, she looked at chewy who now had his head rested in her pillow and what appeared to be a frown on his face.

 

"I'm sorry buddy," Rey said. She reaches over and pat him on the head. "You can sleep with me tonight."

 

As she turned to look at the open door she realized she didn't know how the dog got in. She turned to look at Chewy once more. He perked up and looked at her in hopes of more ear scratching and cuddling. She huffed and turned back to the door.

 

The door had been closed when she fell asleep the night before.

 

Shrugging, she used her foot to open the ajar and headed for the bathroom.

 

***

Ben stood in the open door of his refrigerator searching for any sort of breakfast food. Or what could be passed as breakfast food. He scratched his chin and and groaned. The fridge wasn't nearly vacant besides some fruit, bread, tortillas, and condiments.

 

Moving to the freezer he continued his search. In there he found a package of bacon, more bread, some chicken, and some frozen cookies from his mother.

 

Closing the fridge door he ran a hand down his face in defeat. He knew there was rice and peanut butter in the cupboard along with some spices.

 

Ben leaned on the counter trying to think of a solution. He knew he should have gone shopping when the semester was over. He had been so busy grading papers he never got around to shopping and then out of sheer laziness never did it after.

 

Drumming his fingers on the counter he stared at the cups from the coffee shop. _Son of a bitch,_ he thought. _I could have gotten something from the cafe._

 

Ben felt Chewy rub against his leg in search of ear scratches. Ben looked down at the dog and went to start scratching the old guys ears when movement in the hallway caught his attention.

 

Looking up he saw Rey standing in the hallway like a deer caught in headlights. He took her in, sopping wet hair, pale freckled shoulders, long muscular legs, and a towel wrapped around her tightly.

 

His eyes widened and he could feel his face turn beat red and _hot_. Clearing his throat he averted his eyes back down to Chewy. The dog cocked his head in curiosity and let his tongue flop out of his mouth; a trail of drool falling with it.

 

"I uh grabbed the wrong pants," he heard Rey say followed by the sound of shuffling and the shutting of her door.

 

Been ran his hands through his air and took a deep breath in. He felt as if he had been standing in the Sahara desert and found his mouth unbearably dry.

 

He quickly turned and threw open one of the cupboards and grabbed a glass filling it with water. He chugged the one glass and filled it again.

 

_Wouldn't it be nice to take a drink of a different tall glass on water,_ he felt his mind question.

 

Cursing himself, he set the glass down and busied himself with pulling out the bacon cooking it.

 

He was about half way through the package when he felt a finger poke him and Rey's giggle.

 

Ben nearly jumped out of her skin when he felt her poke him. He handy heard her bedroom door open or her footsteps down the hall and into the kitchen.

 

"Jesus Rey!"

 

Rey giggle again and leaned against the counter. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You looked deep in thought and easy to startle." She turned around, resting her elbows on the counter, placing her head in her hands and sticking out her bum. "What were you thinking about," she asked cheekily.

 

Flustered, Ben flipped the bacon and shuffled from foot to foot. "I was um, trying to find think if something to eat for breakfast. I don't have much. There's some fruit and bread in the fridge, and peanut butter on the counter." He waved the tongs towards the counter. "Oh, and some tea for you."

 

Rey raised a brow at him and smiled sweetly. "You got me tea?" She moved from her spot at the counter to the island to take a sip of her tea. "Lavender chamomile with honey. You caught on." Her smile grew and she took another sip.

 

He watched as she set her cup down and moved to the fridge and told himself he would have to thank Phasma later.

 

Retiring to the bacon he tried to make small talk. "How did you sleep."

 

"Fine," she responded. "The bed is a little softer than I'm used to but it was nice. It was also nice to take a hot shower."

 

Ben felt a blush creep up his face yet again as the image of her in nothing but a towel in his hallway appeared in his head. "I bet."

 

There was a brief pause and he could hear the peanut butter jar open. He turned to face her to see her slathering it onto a flour tortillas.

 

"Odd combo."

 

Rey shrugged. "It's cheap and easy. Bread costs more. College life ya know."

 

"Yeah, I know…" he trailed off turning to the bacon again. _Was this really something she ate regularly because she couldn't afford much else?_

 

There was another pause I'm conversation. This time longer. He could hear her chewing bit it sounded more… _wet._ His brain wasn't making this easy for him. When did he turn into such a teenage boy again.

 

Shaking the thought from his head he spoke again.

 

_"_ Oh, sorry about Chewy by the way. He was begging outside of your door and I let him in. I forgot you were in there. I usually keep that door open. He likes the sleep in there."

 

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I didn't know. I can keep the door open tonight I've he'd like."

 

Ben took off the last pieces of bacon and turned off the burner. He turned, plate in hand to set on the island. "No, no. It alright."

 

He stopped dead in his tracks when be made eye contact with her. There in her hand and between her parted pink lips was a strawberry. He watched as she took a bite and swallowed, giving him a faint smile before grabbing another.

 

Setting the plate down been inhales sharply and looked down at the counter.

 

_Fucking strawberries._


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the day was spent in near silence. Ben excused himself quickly after breakfast and headed towards what seemed to be his office at the back of the hall. Rey quietly finished breakfast and texted Finn and Poe saying what had happened. 

 She sat at the breakfast bar for a couple of minutes looking around. Really taking the house in she tried to learn more about her ex professor but came up empty handed.

 To say she was curious was perhaps and understatement. She couldn't understand why someone like him was so nice to her and why he would offer her his own home. Outside of uni they barely knew each other. They did get along pretty well - or at least she thought- but was fearful that the side of him she knew from class may decide to make an appearance at anytime. 

 It wasn't that she hated professor Ren. She just very strongly disliked him. He made her anxiety bubble up even just thinking about him. Ben on the other hand, was nothing like that. 

 It confused her how Ren and Ben could be the same man but so different. What made him who he was at school? Who was it that made him act the way he did around _her?_

 Rey sighed and pulled her hands apart. She had subconsciously started to pick at the cuticles of her nails, causing them to bleed slightly. She walked over to the sink and gave them a good wash; taking her time to let the hot water heat them up and lather the soap on gently. 

 Once washed, she grabbed her tea and went in search for a mug. She looked through all the hanging cabinets and found mostly plain black dishes. Everything was orderly and not one thing seemed out of place.

 

I _t's like looking at an Ikea catalog._

 Opening the last hanging cabinet she found a mug and poured her tea in. Taking a sip she scowled back at the mug. Her tea had gone cold. Walking to the microwave she heated up the liquid and smiled when she took another, this time satisfying, sip.

 Trying to think of something to do she realized there really wasn't much. She brought her laptop but the poor thing was falling apart nor did she have his wifi password. She realized that last night when she was laying in bed trying to watch YouTube.

 She noticed the house was mostly barren of any art. No photos or knick knacks on walls or shelves. No decorative curtains or couch pillows. Everything was sleek and solid. From the charcoal grey couch, to the red curtains, to the cream colored coffee table and entertainment stand. 

 She started to walk past the entertainment stand when she backtracked and sat down in front of the class case. A small smile broke out on her face as she opened the door with a small _click_.

 Inside were stacks of movies and CDs.

  _You can tell a lot about a person from their movie and music selection,_ Rey thought to herself mischievously.

 She ran her finger over the DVD cases and read to herself in a whisper.

 "Never Ending story, Ender's Game, Harry Potter, The Adjustment Bureau, Next…" She trailed on as she traced the cases still.

 A majority of the movies were sci fi. Some great ones like _Back to the Future_ and _Blade Runner,_ while others were… not too great but still good like _Tron_ and _i, robot._

 As she kept going she noticed the movie starts to turn into horror films and jump scares like _Alien, It, Psycho, The Ring,_ and more. 

 Rey didn't think herself much of a thriller and horror fan. She mostly liked sci fi and romcoms and other cheesy movies like _Legally Blonde, Mean Girls,_ and _Clueless._ She did also enjoy the occasional animated film like _Zootopia, Anastasia,_ and _Brave._

 She stopped when her eyes landed on one of her all time favorite films.

  _The Iron Giant._

 It had been at least 10 years since she last watched it. She had come across it in one of the foster homes she lived in. She had been sick with the flu and her foster mother had popped it in the VHS player for her to watch. The entirety of her sickness they movie was rewound and played countless times. 

 When she left the home, the mother gave her a copy of her own to have. The tape didn't last long however at the orphanage. A group of boys had ripped the tape apart chanting at her that girls can't like boy things. 

 Shaking her head, and the thought, Rey pulled the DVD from the stand and departed towards her room.

 

…

 Rey had spent a majority of the late morning and early afternoon watching movies and downloading new music onto her laptop. She found Ben also had an interesting taste in music ranging  from _Linkin Park, Nightwish,_ and _My Chemical Romance_ to _Mumford and Sons, Hosier,_ and _Head and the Heart._

 Trying to "get to know" Ben through his taste of music movies was much harder than Rey thought it would have been. The spectrum of genres was too large for her to really make anything out of it. The movies were harder than the music decipher. It only made sense that he would own most of because they were based off of forms of literature, like nearly every single adaptation of _Romeo and Juliet_ , or _Dracula,_ or even _The Wizard of Oz._

 The symphonic metal and emo pop music she felt were possibly connected to his teenage years.

  _Everyone went through an emo or grunge phase In their teenage years right?_

 She chuckled to herself as she brought her - yet again reheated- tea up to her mouth. She was half way through taking a sip when a firm and gravelly voice startled her.

 "Find anything good down there," Ben asked.

 Nearly jumping out of her skin, Rey dropped the mug out if her hand and into her lap; spilling the remainder of her tea all over her.

 " _Shit,"_ she snapped out.

 Ben squatted down next to her and picked up the mug from her lap. He then stop and offered his hand out to her. 

 "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

 Grabbing his hand, Rey pulled herself up and looked down at her sopping wet clothes. 

 "It's ok," she grumbled. "I still have my pajama shirt I guess." Her tone came out harsher than she meant if too. It wasn't that she was angry -which she wasn't- just upset in the fact she only had one shirt left and hated wearing the same shirt she wore all day to bed.

 "Let me get you one of my shirts." Ben turned away quickly and started heading back towards hallway, leaving Rey in room to argue.

 Astonished, Rey quickly followed him, stopping short I'm the hallway before his door. The door was adjacent and she couldn't see much through the sliver of a crack.

 She would be lying if she didn't admit she was a little disappointed on not getting to see his room. She wondered what it would be like. 

  _Dark and bland like the rest of the house? Would it be tidy? Maybe he's one of those people where everything else is really nice and clean but his bedroom is a disaster because that's where he spends his time the most. Or maybe he doesn't sleep at all and just lives purely off of coffee and so his room is pristine and empty…_

 She realized she had drifted off in thought when she heard Ben open the door and reenter the hallway. 

 "Here. It's the smallest I could find. It shouldn't be too bad." He thrust out his hands towards her.

 She grabbed the shirt from him and felt the soft charcoal grey knit between her fingers. Unfolding it, she took a minute and studied it; her eyebrows squished together in puzzlement.

 "Metal Gear Solid? Really?"

 Ben shrugged. "It's an old shirt from college."

 Sighing, Rey made her way to the bathroom to change. 

 Upon leaving the bathroom she found Ben in the kitchen again scavenging for food.

 "I think I may see if anyone can order food. Is pizza ok? There's a place around the corner." He turned to look at her.

 She stood there, soiled shirt in hand, nodding her head.

 "Oh There's also a washer and dryer in the garage. Please feel free to use it."

 "Thank you," she responded back in a mouse-like a whisper.

 She started making her way past the kitchen and towards the garage door when he called out to her again.

 "Pizza. Anything you don't like?"

 "Pineapple." She quickly opened the garage door and descended the stairs before he could start the great debate on pineapple on pizza.

 Trying to figure out how to use the washer wasn't that difficult; trying to reach the detergent was though. It was on a shelf above the machine and she had to climb on top reach it.

 Once down, she started the washer and started to head inside when something bright and colorful caught her attention.

 The pinball machine.

 Rey walked over to the machine and studied it. It was not lit up and she couldn't find an on switch. Locating the power cord she found it was unplugged. Grabbing the end of the cord she located the power outlet and plugged it in. The machine made an awful screeching sound but stopped just as quickly as it started. Standing back up, Rey stood in front of the machine and studied the flashing lights and dialogue on the screen. 

  _0/2 Credits_ flashed across the screen.

 Tapping the glass of the machine, Rey chewed on her lip and thought about if she had any quarters. 

 Realizing she had some quarters in her backpack inside the house, Rey bolted into the house and into the kitchen, snagging her backpack up from the breakfast bar stool. Unzipping all the pockets she turned the bag upside down and let it's contents fall into the counter surface. Since she had taken her laptop out earlier she wasn't worried about anything falling out of her bag and breaking and she didn't think she had any "odd" items in there.

 That was until she saw the little pink silicone object make an impact and bounce off of the pure clean white granite surface of Ben's kitchen breakfast bar.

 Rey's face burned crimson red and she let out a loud helpless Yelp! Nearly falling from her seat, Rey swooped down and picked up the object, trying to stick it in her backpack pocket. _Any_ backpack pocket. 

 She had forgotten this item was in there. She was tired of not being home and was in need of "relieving some stress" most days during finals. Once finals were over she was physically too exhausted to even think about it or where the item had been.

 Ben, who was on the phone with who she assumed the pizza place, whipped around to look at her. His eyebrows knit together as he finished ordering their pizza. He hung up and walked around the breakfast bar to stand next to her. 

 "Are you ok? Your face is bright red! Are you choking on something?" He started to reach out towards her but Rey flinched back.

 "I'm ok," she lied. "Just choking on air," she lies again. She gave a weak smile and fake cough. "It's a talent."

 Ben rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Uh ok. Just don't die in my house?"

 Rey gave a genuine smile. "Don't want me haunting your house?"

 "Nah, I don't care about that. I just don't want to have to deal with the body." Kylo smirked down at her.

 Rey giggled and finished cleaning up her mess; collecting all her quarters for pinball.

…

 The bell to Ben's house rang and echoed through the quiet still hallway. He pushed himself up and out of his office chair and made his way towards the front door. When he walked past the guest bedroom, the one which Rey was occupying, he knocked on it softly and yelled out that the pizza was here.

 Once arriving at the front door Ben looked down at his watch to check the time.

 6:57

 He had called at 5:45 to place their order. 

  _If it's more than half an hour the pizza was free right?_ Ben chuckled to himself and unlocked the door.

 Her greeted the teenager and signed for the pizza, making small talk in the process. Asking about the snow and if it was as bad as last night. The teenager said it hadn't snowed since but it looked like any melted snow was now turning into ice.

 Frowning, Ben pulled a $10 out of his pocket and passed it to the teenager expressing concern and that no teenager should have to be working a minimum wage job doing deliveries with snow and black ice. The teenager thanked him, a broad smile on his face and walked away. 

 Ben proceeded to the kitchen where he placed the pizza on the counter. Looking around he realized there were no other signs of life. Be walked down the hall and knocked on Rey's door again but there was no response. He soon realized there was no sign of the dog either. There weren't many places in the house in which they could have gone.

  _Maybe she took chewy outside?_

 Ben walked towards the sliding glass door that led to the back yard and moved the curtains. It was dark outside and the patio light was not on. Flipping the switch he cracked the door open and called Chewbacca's name.

 No response.

 Closing and locking the door Ben scanned the house. 

  _Where on Earth could they have-_

 Ben's thoughts were cut short by a soft musical time coming from the washing machine.

  _The garage?_

 Walking towards the garage Ben leaned out of the door and scanned the space. There on the other side of his car was chewy and, wouldn't you know, Rey playing pinball. 

 Ben laughed and walked towards them; scratching Chewy behind one of his ears.

 "Playing pinball I see."

 Rey growled in response as she focused on the game, her tongue sticking out and forehead creased. 

 The game sounded for _Game Match_ and Try dropped her hands down to her sides in defeat.

 "It's a stupid game. I don't last more than 5 minutes."

 Ben stepped closer to the machine and extended his left hand towards the launch spring; pulling it back and releasing it with a nice _pop!_

 "I can last for at least an hour." He felt Rey stiffen slightly under him, not realizing how close he was.

 She didn't push him or try to wriggle away and she eventually relaxed a little.

 Ben gulped and licked it dry lips. "I in thought this was broken. That's why It was off."

 Rey hung her head. "It was. I fixed it."

 "You fixed it," Ben asked excitedly.

" Yeah. It wasn't that hard ..."

 Ben smiled and shifted his weight between his feet; trying not to make her uncomfortable.

 "Well, in that case, you want me to show you how to play?"

 Rey turned her head to look at him. "I've only got two quarters," she said sheepishly.

 "That's ok. That's all we need."

 Rey reached into her pocket and pulled out the quarters and inserted them into the coin slot. Ben repositioned his stance behind her so he was able to reach around and place her hands on the buttons to the flippers.

 He felt her inhale sharply beneath him and wanted nothing more than to grab her hip and bury his nose in her hair. It took every ounce of will power in his body to focus and explain to her how to play. 

 "So you know that basics right?"

 Rey nodded her head, unable to speak.

 "Ok, so really all it's about it timing. You just gotta figure out when to hit the ball."

 Ben moved his hand to the plunger to release the ball. Once released he quickly moved his back to Rey's and gently pushed her fingers into the buttons.

 The way he wasn't he's as the ball traveled and bounced all across the playing field, nearly forgetting Rey was trapped between him and the game.

 The thing about Ben and arcade games is that he was really good at them. Especially pinball. He could go for hours and forget everything else around him. The arcade a couple of blocks from his childhood home had become an escape for him in his early teen years and was where he had met Hux during summer vacation before their freshman year.

 It brought a smile to his face as the game started to get more intense and complicated. Multiballs and special challenges started to pop up, causing his adrenaline to pick up. Rey eventually relaxed and watched in awe as he continued to use her hands. 

 Ben hadn't realized he had all managed to scoot closer to the pinball machine and had lightly started rocking with every push of the flipper buttons.

 The game went on for a while but came to a halt when the metal ball rolled right down the middle clearing both of the flippers. 

 Ben hung his head in exhaustion and gave a soft and breathy laugh. He felt _good._

 Inhaling he realized something smelled of… strawberries.

  _Fuck._

 Ben pulled his head away from shoulder and neck and gulped loudly.

 "Wow," Rey whispered softly. "You're really good."

 Tossing his head back softly Ben created the maker for Rey's praise instead of the scolding he probably deserved.

 "Lots of practice. I use to spend a lot of time in the arcade as a kid."

 "Oh…"

 Neither of them moved. Ben didn't want to move; he was selfish. He'd be lying if he said he didn't want to take her right here on top of the pinball machine, but it wasn't even that that he truly wanted.

 It was the intimacy and closeness to someone else he craved. Someone to have fun and joke around with. Someone to hold and hug and spoil. 

 The silence and stillness that was the garage were quickly dissipated when he felt a vibrating feeling from the front of his pants.

 Rey gasped and Ben released her; jumping back. 

 Fishing out his phone from his pocket Ben checked the caller ID and rolled his eyes. 

 "It's Hux. There's pizza inside. I'll be in in a moment."

 Rey nodded sharply and nearly bolted for the garage door. 

 Ben took a moment to center himself and take some deep breaths before sliding to answer.

 "What do you want Gingy?"

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile!! I've been hella stressed, depressed, and a mess. Please enjoy this chapter. Again, don't take it seriously. I write when I'm mostly drunk or anxious and rarely go back to edit.

When Ben walked back into his house he found Rey wrapped in her favorite blanket chowing down on pizza on the couch.

 

She was sitting on the right side tucked into the corner.  _ His corner.  _ With the dog snuggled in next to her.  _ His dog. _

 

Sighing heavily Ben walked over to the couch and knocked her feet off the center cushion.

 

"Hey," Rey protested through a mouthful of pizza.

 

Ben rolled his eyes at her. "You're in my spot," Ben plopped down where her feet were. "So I'll sit as close as I can to it."

 

Rey's face turned scarlet as he leaned in towards her, his face mere inches from hers. The cheese and other toppings slid off her pizza and on to her plate as he reached behind her. Chuckling, Ben pulled out his own favorite blanket from behind her and tucked it around his legs.

 

"That was Hux by the way. Him and phasma we're wondering if we would be interested in a game night and early dinner at their house tomorrow." Taking a bite of his pizza he looked at her, still stunned. "I mean I usually go. It's what we usually do but they weren't sure if we wanted to brave the snow up to their house."

 

Rey gulped and repositioned herself so she wasn't so close to him. "They want me to come?"

 

"They didn't want you to be here alone or be stuck here if it snows more while I'm gone."

 

"I'd be fine. I've been alone for 3 months now."

 

Ben waved his hand at her as he took another bite. "Plus the more the merrier. We can actually make even teams that way too and play more games."

 

"Oh, Rey whispered quietly.

 

"Do you wanna go?" 

 

Rey looked at him wide eyed again. "Uhh yes?"

 

Checking Ben poked her knee. "Hux won't bite. Although Phasma might if you ask her."

 

Rey coughed on her spit. "What?"

 

Ben chuckled again. "I'm kidding. But do you wanna go?"

 

"Yeah. That's fine," she responded.

 

"Awesome. I'm thinking of leaving around two if the snow is melted enough. That way it's not too cold and shouldn't be icy out."

 

"That sounds good."

 

Ben smiled at her; mouth full of pizza. "Awesome. Now what do you wanna watch?"

 

"I'm not sure. I've been watching movie all day."

 

"Are there any movies down there you haven't seen that sound good?"

 

Rey tilted her head in thought as she swallowed her pizza. "Ready play one looked good."

 

Ben set down his plate on the coffee table and stood. "No."

 

"No?" Rey watched him as he walked to the kitchen.

 

Opening the door to the fridge Ben rummaged around and pulled out s beer. "Want one?"

 

"Sure. But you didn't answer me."

 

Popping off the bottle caps and popping back down on the couch Ben handed Rey her beer and took a swig of his.

 

"It's absolutely shit. The plot is totally off from the book and they didn't make Artemis as strong as a character as she is in the book. There's also a lot of gamer details they missed that I think make the story great and fascinating."

 

"So you're basing your opinion on the movie from your perspective of the book and not the movie itself?" 

 

"I guess."

 

Rey now took a drink of her beer and started at him. "That's doesn't count. And of course you'd compare it to the book because you're and English professor."

 

Ben glared at her. "The book is just better. It's a fact. Unless you can prove me wrong I refuse to watch it." Rey shrugged in response before Ben continued on. "Unless…" a small smirk broke out of grins face.

 

"What solo? Don't look at me like that!"

 

"Unless you read the book. I will watch the movie again if you promise to read the book."

 

Sticking out her hand to Rey nodded. "Deal. Bit you have to think about as a stand alone movie and not based off of a book. You might actually like it is you aren't such a prick."

 

Ben chuckled and stuck out his hand to grab hers and shake it. "Deal."

 

…

 

Lounging across the couch Rey waved her hand around until he found the cool smooth glass of a bottle be placed in her palm. "See that wasn't so bad."

 

"I guess not." Ben started down at her from the back of the couch. He cheeks rosy and eyes tired. "Book is still better."

 

Sitting up Rey reached over and swatted his arm lightly. "Oh come now! It's a great movie."

 

"Ok ok," Ben chuckled and put his arms up in surender. "What you wanna do now?"

 

"I want some popcorn. And another movie. It's been awhile since I've gotten to just sit and do nothing and drink. It's kind of nice."

 

Turning back towards the kitchen Ben smiled to himself. "We can arrange that. I'll make popcorn you pick the movie?"

 

…

 

One and a half movies later the pair sat on the couch, pizza box and beer bottles on the coffee table and popcorn bowl on the ground. Rey had been dozing off for awhile and eventually fell asleep wrapped in her blanket on the cushion next to Ben's; chewy on his otherside.

 

He took her in with his eyes. She looked peaceful and at ease. Her hair fell and frames her face softly and her lips were parted ever so slightly. Her cheeks were still red from drinking and he watched as her chest rose and fell slowly. His heart swelled with adoration for her. She worked hard and he could see it on the way she slept and how excited she was to just have an evening to relax.

 

Kicking himself internally bed gently reached over and swiped a peace of hair from falling in her eyes. He had been harsh as her professor. He pushed her more than he generally pushed his students but that was only because he could see her potential. If he had known all the other things going on bin her life perhaps he wouldn't have pushed her so hard.

 

Stirring, Rey shuffled closer to him laid her head in his shoulder.

 

Ben was content. Dare he say happy?

 

He liked her. He really did. It was rare he ever had feelings for someone like this. The last time he had had feelings like this it hadn't turned out the way he had hoped. She broke his heart and left him a mess.

 

Needless to say he was scared of being hurt again. This might be great for now but what if Rey didn't feel the same way? What would happen when she went back home?

 

Shaking the thoughts from his head Ben started down at Rey peacefully leaning against him again before nudging her. 

 

"Rey?"

 

Rey groaned on protest.

 

"Rey, you gotta move. You gotta go to bed."

 

She let out another, longer protest. 

 

"I'm gonna carry you ok."

 

Ben gently moved her into his lap and stood. Softly and swiftly he carried her down the hall and into the guest room where he laid her on the bed. 

 

Behind him a groggy Chewbacca sauntered into the room and climbed onto the bed, snuggling up next to Rey.

 

Bed smiled and scratched Chewy behind the ear. "Goodnight buddy. Keep her warm for me."

 

Leaving the room, Ben turned off the light and left the door open just a crack. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a kudo!
> 
> Leave me a comment!! Tell me what you want to see!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo. This is officially the longest fic I have ever written. This was suppose to only be like 2 chapters and I just keep going lol! 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the love, especially my beautiful Beta reader who eggs on my bad ideas and encourages me to write all the things; you know who you are. <3
> 
> But really. Thank you for all the support and comments. You guys crack me up. I really don't try very hard with this fic but I will say I HAVE A PLOT. I am very bad at executing it, but I swear, there is a plot. 
> 
> Now, on with the show. Again, as always, don't take this fic seriously. It is a drunk/ sleepy writing fic and I don't make any corrects what so ever.

The front door the the Hux-Phasma household swung open before Ben could even lift his hand to rap his knuckles on the door. 

 

"Thank God you're finally here," Phasma whispered in a Stern tone. "He's been driving me crazy all morning. He's made a mess of my god damn kitchen trying to find out the perfect recipe for these almond butter cookies he dreamt of last night."

 

Looking down she saw the six pack of beer underneath Ben's arm. She exted her hands and made a grabbing motion. "Unless we would like to play a real life game of clue later I suggest you just give me the whole pack." Phasma looked around Ben looking for something after he passed her the beer. "Where's Rey?"

 

Rey leaned around Ben and waved nervously. "I'm here."

 

A smile broke out across Phasmas face. "Oh sweet girl, it's so good to see you. I'm so glad you decided to come."

 

Phasma moved to the side so the Ben and Rey could make their way through the front door.

 

"Well, at least the house smells good," Ben acknowledged as he took off his coat. 

 

"Yes. But a mess."

 

The trio moved towards the kitchen where they heard cursing and pans being moved around and a mixer going.

 

In the kitchen Hux was writing down notes and adding ingredients into the mixer bowl; scowl on his face.

 

Phasma made her way into the kitchen as Ben and Rey took seats at the breakfast bar. Walking past Hux Phasma slapped his ass, causing him to jump and spill flour on himself.

 

"Damn it women!" Hux grabbed the spatula that was on the counter and turned around to see phasma sticking her tongue out him. He pretendrd to swat at her with the spatula. "Get out of my kitchen. You're distracting me. "

 

Phasma let a light feathery laugh blow through her as she opened two beers and walked towards the breakfast bar. "We have guests Armitage. Behave."

 

Hux turned to face his wife, face red and looked as if smoke would come out of his nose. "You're telling me to behave?"

 

Phasma smirked and set one of the beers in front of Rey.

 

Sitting up straighter Ben glared at Phasma playfully. "Where's my beer?"

 

Taking a swig of her beer Phasma rolled her eyes. "You know where the fridge is."

 

Rey chuckled lightly and Phasma winked back at her as they watched Ben drag his feet to the fridge.

 

…

 

Despite having come over to play games, the group hang out mostly in the kitchen chatting and eating cookies. 

 

Hux and Rey got a long surprisingly well. More than Ben thought they originally did at the cafe. The pair talked about different tips and tricks for baking and Hux even let Rey show him how to make her favorite cookies. Lavender and lemon.

 

"Wow," phasma mumbled, "didn't know it did that."

 

"Either did I. They seem to really get along."

 

Phasma nodded in agreement. "We really like her Ren. She's a sweet girl. She works hard and is so incredibly positive despite everything she's been through."

 

Ben raised and eye brow. "Like what?"

 

Taking a sip of her third beer Phasma shook her head. "That's not my place to say. You should get to know her more Kylo" 

 

Ben felt Phasma lay her hand on his shoulder gently as he stared down at the counter. 

 

"I'm not ready Phas. I can't handle being broke again."

 

"Come now! She's not gonna hurt you." 

 

Just then a small soft voice interrupted their conversation. "Am I interrupting?"

 

Ben snapped his head up to look at Rey, nearly jumping out of his skin. "No! No no."

 

"I just need to use the loo. Directions?"

 

"Down the hall first door on the left," Phasma responded. 

 

Rey gave her thanks and disappeared down the hall; Phasma's eyes following her the whole way.

 

"Maker Kylo. At least bang the girl!"

 

"Phasma!" Heat spread across Ben's face as he stared at her wide eyed.

 

"She's got a nice ass! At least tap that! Or I will!"

 

Both men looked at her in disbelief. 

 

"Oh fuck off. Neither of you can deny it and someone should take care of her!"

 

Hux pointed the spatula at his partner yet again. "We made an agreement. No previous students or close friends. And she falls into both. And i don't want to know what goes on in that filthy mind of yours!"

 

"What in the galaxy are you taking about?"

 

Huxs face turned beat red as he retreated back towards the oven. "I'm gonna check on the cookies."

 

Phasma rolled her eyes. "I've been seeing other people again."

 

Been shook his head and chuckled.

 

"What?" 

 

"Nothing," Ben said; knocking back the rest of his beer.

 

"Kylo Ren! You tell me now!"

 

Sighing Ben looked his friend in the eye with a longing look. "Just amazed by you two. That you still lobe each other and understand the others needs and desires and just go with the flow when I can't even forget my own past and move on."

 

Hux rejoined the conversation then, seting a plate full of cookies in front of his friend. "It's not easy. Nothing is. It took me awhile getting use to th idea of Gwen seeing other people. It room her awhile to realize I didn't want to have a wedding and sign a useless piece of paper." Hux picked up one of his cookies and started to nible on it. "And you are moving on. Or at least trying. You've got a girl staying at your house for Christ sake."

 

Ben smiled at his friends softly and picked up his own cookie. 

 

Down the hall came the sound of jingling and giggles. Emerging from the dimly lit area stepped out Rey with a jumble of orange and white fur in her arms.

 

"I made a friend," she all bit squealed. 

 

Hux made his way around the kitchen island and towards Rey and the cat. Scratching the cat behind the ear she playfully swatted at him. 

 

"She's been hiding. She's been really angry I haven't been able to sit on the floor and play with her."

 

Rey stroked the cat, causing her to put loudly. "She was in the bath tub when I went to use the restroom. Jumped out and was begging for attention while I was sitting there. I couldn't resist!" Rey raised the cat over her head like a baby and cooed at it. "What's her name?"

 

"Millicent," hux grinned largely. 

 

Rey plopped herself and the cat on the floor. "Shes such a pretty kitty!"

 

Ben watched her coo over the cat on the floor. She was so tiny with her rounded but strong shoulders, small waist, and her ass…

 

Ben gulped when his eyes caught her underwear peeking out over the top of her jeans. They we white, and lacey and her jeans rode low on her hips. He couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to cup her bottom in his hands and pull her close to him.

 

Licking his lips Ben let his gaze wander back up to meet eye contact with Rey.

 

…

The cat laid on her back as Rey rubbed her belly, smiling to herself. The back of her neck started to tingle and the hair there stood on end as if someone was close behind her. Turning her head Rey made eye Contact with Ben who still sat at the breakfast bar. His eyes were dark and wanting. His full pouty lips were slightly parted and he had a tinge of boink spreading across his neck and cheeks. 

 

Rey scanned him and took in his body language. He was stiff and his breathing was shallow as he dropped his gaze from hers. 

 

Quickly looking away, Rey ducked her head and brushes a loose starnd behind her ear. 

 

Millicent protested and swatted Rey's hand playfully when she stopped petting her. 

 

Chuckling Rey continued to pet the sweet cat when she felt her phone buzz in her back pocket. Reaching for it, Rey felt her cold hand brush her bare back and the top of her underwear. Her face was now the one to break out in a warm blushu glow realizing Ben had not been looking just at her but her lacey underwear.

 

_ Thank God I at least wore something cute,  _ Rey thought with a shaky breath.

 

Adjusting her shirt to cover her lower back and finally finsihkmg the yqak of grabbing her phone, Rey opened the message from Finn.

 

**Hey Peanut. Have a minute for talk?**

 

Rey frowned. When Finn or low texted her they usually sent something silly or lighthearted to great her like a joke or at least added a smiley face. This had the himt of something serious and daunting behind it.

 

Hitting the call hitting Rey put the phone to her ear. It didn't even get through a full ring when Finn answered. 

 

"Hey," he greeted. His voice was slow and hesitant. "So mad called me."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Yeah. Our lease ends tomorrow."

 

"Oh…"

 

"And the pass is still closed to get to apartment near the base."

 

"Oh." Rey's voice was quiet. She couldn't find a response to give. Standing Rey walked to the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

 

Finn let out a heavy sigh in the other end of the line. "I'm really sorry peanut. She waited as long as she could with the snow and everything but she needs your stuff out by the end of tomorrow. She doesn't expect you to clean the space or anything and you'll get the full deposit including mine and Poe's portions."

 

Rey's vision started to darken around the edges and she could feel her lungs start to struggle with taking deep breaths. 

 

"Peanut?"

 

"Mm hmm. I'm here." She balanced herself on the counter with her free hand, trying not to let her knees give out. "Sorry. Just thinking."

 

What was she going to do, she wondered. She couldn't get her stuff to the new apartment and she didn't have anywhere to store all her stuff. A rental unit would be too much for that short of time. And how on Earth was she going to move everything out herself.  _ Maker.  _

 

"I'm so sorry Rey. I really did try. You know this wasn't suppose to happen. Poe and I were suppose to help you move out and make this a smooth transition for you."

 

"It's ok. It's not your fault. I figure it out." Her responses were short and don't snappy ass she tried to regain control of her own brain.

 

"At least the power will be back on. Then you're not packing in the dark."

 

"Right."

 

Mumbled voices can't from Finn's side of the line. "Listen, I gotta go. I'm so sorry peanut. Text me if you need anything."

 

"Mm hmm."

 

Rey hit end on her phone as her eyes started to prickle with tears.

 

Wiping her face with the back of her hand, Rey counted backwards from ten and help her breath for three and then exhaled the anything ten. She wouldn't let this battle win today. This was just a small hiccup that would be figured out. 

 

Looking up, Rey smiled at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a little. When she felt well enough she put her phone back in her pocket, straightened herself and opened the bathroom door.

 

Leaning against the wall outside the door stood Ben Solo; his usually brooding manor gone and instead replaces with something softer. 

 

"Here," Ben extended his arm handing her a cup of warm tea.

Rey wrinkled her brows together.

 

"Phas told me it would help you feel better and drives me to bring it to you."

 

Rey's heart fluttered. "Oh. Thank you." Gingerly taking the cup from his hand, Rey wrapped her own around it and sipped.

 

"You ok? You left hurriedly and seemed like something was wrong."

 

Looking down at her feet Rey squeezed her eyes shut. " I have to get all my stuff out of my apartment tomorrow and I don't know what I'm going to do. I don't have anywhere to store it or anyone to help me. It's not a lot but I can't do it all myself."

 

Ben tucked his fingers under Rey's chin and tilted her head up towards his. "You can store your stuff in my garage until you can leave. And I can help you move stuff tomorrow. I'm sure Phasma can help too."

 

"Ben," Rey shook her head, causing Ben's hand to lose contact with her face. "I can't ask that of you."

 

"You're not. I'm offering."

 

Rey shook her head again and stared back down into her mug as her hair fell back into her face. "I shouldn't be there too long. I promise. I should be able to move soon."

 

She heard Ben catch his breath and let out what sounded a disappointed 'okay'. 

 

"Thank you," Rey Whispered.

 

Ben brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, causing her to look up at him again. This time through dark voluminous lashes.

 

Ben gulped and smiled down at her. "Anything for you." 

 


End file.
